chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Walker World 8
Molly Walker is a canon character adapted and roleplayed by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 14 years old, and possesses the abilities of Clairvoyance, Phoenix Mimicry, Calling and Aura Precognition. She will in future also manifest Aura Shifting. Appearance Molly has dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a pale skin tone. She tends to dress simply, and looks young for her age. She wears a silver necklace of a heart, often, but it's currently unknown where she got it from. Abilities Molly's first ability is Clairvoyance, the ability to find a person anywhere in the world. Molly usually uses a map and a pin to help her in using the ability, but this isn't completely necessary and she can locate a person without them, it'd just be harder. She can find any person, anywhere in current time, as long as they are alive and no other ability is blocking hers. She's also found that she becomes vulnerable to abilities like telepathy if she's searching for a person who possesses it. Her second ability is Phoenix Mimicry. She manifested this soon after the virus' release, and after she succumbed to the illness the ability caused her to burst into flames and be reborn. She could also use it to levitate or fly, to create and manipulate fire, and to heal others with her tears, but she hadn't shown any of these aspects yet. Her third ability is Calling. She can use it to summon any person to her presence, giving them an inexplicable urge to travel in her direction until they reach her. She uses this ability similarly to her clairvoyance, by focusing on that individual, but also needs to focus on drawing them near. The ability will only fail if the person is dead, or if they were physically incapable of travelling to her, and she would sense the failure in these cases, and know which reason was behind it. Her fourth ability is Aura Precognition. Using this ability, Molly automatically sees auras and symbols around every person she meets. These auras and symbols can be interpreted to show that person's future, but the interpretation is not always be easy or clear for her. New auras and symbols can appear, if a person's future changes, or as an event becomes closer, and occasionally also as she becomes closer with that person. She will never be able to see her own future in this way. Her final ability will be Aura Shifting. Molly will be able to see, alter and manipulate her own aura. This will be done by changing certain qualities of the aura, and morphing or shifting certain attributes of the aura to something different. For example, she could change her mood by shifting the colour of her aura. Her health could also be altered, as giving herself a glowing aura would give perfect health. However, she will be more likely to rely upon her phoenix mimicry than to do this. She will also be able to manipulate the aura to change her other abilities, but will do so rarely, usually only in extreme need. She will be unable to alter her own future via her aura, since she will never see her own precognitive aura, despite possessing aura precognition. Family *Mother - Mrs. Walker (deceased) *Father - James Walker (deceased) *Paternal grandfather - Ida May Walker (deceased) *Great-grandfather or great-grandmother - "Charlie Levasseur" *Adoptive fathers - Matt Parkman Snr and Mohinder Suresh *Adoptive mothers - Daphne Parkman and Mira Suresh *Adoptive brothers - Matt Parkman Jnr, Rajan Suresh *Adoptive sister - Daniella Parkman *Future adoptive brother - Sam Parkman *Future adoptive sister - Shanti Suresh Jnr History Molly's history in World 8 matches that of canon until Season 2. She had kept contact with Micah Sanders after meeting him at Kirby Plaza, and she and he had met up in Odessa along with Pippy Maxxted, Daniel Mythland and Randall Mythland. As a result, they became trapped in the quarantine, and Molly caught the virus, and died from it. She manifested phoenix mimicry and revived, but none witnessed this and so all assumed her dead. She fled afterwards, not sure of what to do, and when she learned of the persecution of evolved humans, she simply hid. Once she learned it was safe to come out of hiding, she didn't know where to go at first, but then remembered that Mohinder had previously lived in Mumbai, India, and travelled there hoping to find him. Instead, she was captured by a group of non-evolved humans who hated evolved humans and had identified her as one. They threatened her, but she manifested calling and subconsciously used it to call Micah Sanders to her aid. He saved her successfully, and then they both returned to America. Molly found Matt and Mohinder once more, and rejoined her adoptive families. Etymology Molly is a Hebrew name meaning "bitter", though this doesn't seem representitive of her, as she doesn't seem particularly bitter or tend to hold grudges. Her surname is English, and may either refer to a fuller or an officer whose duty consisted of walking or inspecting a certain space of forest ground. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.